


Moments In Donnilar

by ALRiter



Series: The Last Reverie of Donnilar [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Guilt, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRiter/pseuds/ALRiter
Summary: Just a blurb from the perspective of some people who keep outlasting those they love...
Series: The Last Reverie of Donnilar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643473





	Moments In Donnilar

There’s something that I see in you, that I also see in me.

It’s a fire consuming everything, except for you and me.

All we ever wanted was to help the ones we loved.

But in the wake of good intentions, are the bones of our beloved.

We both have wished upon ourselves, a fate much worse than death.

As we muddle through our endless lives, watching our loves last breaths.

Still, how can we atone for sins, that cannot be erased?

I suppose this is our punishment, for those we can’t replace.


End file.
